100913doirdane
09:19 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:19 -- 09:19 TA: I have some bad news 09:19 GA: uh oh 09:21 TA: my dad is home 09:21 GA: uh oh x2 combo 09:22 TA: now i have to clean, due to me not doing any cleaning while he was away 09:23 GA: haha 09:23 GA: how long was he away 09:24 TA: like 3 years 09:24 GA: oh shit 09:24 GA: thats a lot of cleaning 09:24 TA: but he droped in every once in awhile during that time 09:24 TA: nah, i really don't have that much stuff, mostly i just have to pick up my legos, 09:25 GA: legos are great 09:25 TA: cause oh boy, have i learned som interesting cus words when he steps on them, but yes they are great 09:31 TA: enough about me though, what have you been up to 09:31 GA: not much 09:32 TA: why not? 09:32 GA: some people and i are about to play a game, but not yet 09:32 TA: well, i already knew that 09:32 GA: hmm 09:32 GA: i met kate, if you know her 09:33 GA: also im talking to a troll right now 09:37 TA: yea, i met her a couple of weeks ago, also that sucks man, im sure glad they don't know my handle 09:37 GA: its not so bad 09:37 GA: this one seems nice 09:40 TA: wow, i didn't know trolls could be nice 09:47 TA: but for reals though, if any of them are rude to you, i use my dads connections to sort them out 09:47 GA: nah, its fine 09:47 GA: totally just played a big prank 09:48 TA: well thats good, trolling the troll good for you 09:48 GA: the jig is up 09:49 GA: it would be mean to have them believe this silly stuff 09:49 GA: i said we worship the spaghetti monster and we record history only in song 09:50 TA: pff, of course that didn't work, you are after all only talking to the makers of the game, thats my theroy any ways 09:50 GA: theres no way they made this game 09:50 GA: they seem sorta like us? 09:50 GA: just a bit more extreme 09:52 TA: are you telling me you actully belive these people are aliens, dude thats silly, i guarentee you it's just the makers of the game trying to make it more fun for their beta testers 09:52 GA: it could be 09:52 GA: but i like roleplaying, so it's fine if it's untrue 09:53 GA: im a bit skeptical myself but beau and kate seem to believe it too, and you three are like the only people i know with sburb 09:53 GA: * not with sburb 09:53 GA: *with pesterchum 09:54 TA: yeah, but i am sure their is others, but thanks for rubbing in the fact i didn't get the beta, abet not on porpus 09:55 GA: sorry 09:55 GA: youll get the full release, wont you? 09:56 TA: of course I will, i can't wait to play with all you guys 09:56 GA: itll be so cool 09:56 GA: ill keep you updated on what happens, unless you dont want spoilers 09:57 TA: nah, man i would love to know evey deatial, that way I can know how to better then everyone else 09:57 GA: well the best way to play is by experience :P 09:58 GA: and i heard its very different for every play 10:00 TA: wow, well that suck's , but also if that is the case you telling me spoilers won't matter cause i will be different when i play it 10:01 GA: yeah 10:02 TA: well nice talking to you man, see you later 10:02 GA: see ya 10:03 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 22:03 --